


Gaara's Birthday Present

by ricflairdrip



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Embroidery, Gaara's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricflairdrip/pseuds/ricflairdrip
Summary: It's Gaara's birthday and Shinki decided to incorporate the only thing that made Gaara's painful childhood easier into his birthday present.
Kudos: 28





	Gaara's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a DTIYs art contest BakaPandy hosted on Instagram and I was named the winner. As my prize, she asked me what I wanted her to draw and I chose Shinki embroidering Gaara's teddy bear and I was inspired to write this. :)

Pulling open his desk drawer, Shinki pulled out a rectangular plastic box that contains embroidery supplies. A single needle, brown and black threads, and a round embroidery palette was all he needed to make Gaara a birthday present.

Gaara’s birthday is coming up in a few days and he wanted something practical, so after a while of thinking, he decided to use his embroidery skills into a sweet gesture. But he had to do more thinking to decide what to embroider.

After strolling around the Kazekage mansion looking for inspiration, he eventually found himself poking his head into Gaara’s room. He decided a quick scan would be enough, not wanting to invade his privacy. As he turned his head to the right, something came to view. Sitting on the top of his dresser table was his father’s old stuffed teddy bear.

A lightbulb appeared on Shinki’s head. That’s it!

During Gaara’s childhood before he went crazy, he would always carry his teddy bear around, the only thing he can have close to him, having something to talk to and endless cuddling sessions whenever he’s sad, even though the bear couldn’t talk or walk around. He wouldn’t even have to worry about the bear fearing and hating him, because it’s incapable of emotions. He even named him Mr. Cuddles, something that just tugged Shinki’s heartstrings. It’s just absolutely adorable.

After studying Gaara’s childhood toy’s facial features, he went back to his room, sat down on his desk and began to prep up the supplies.

_ “I just know he’ll love it,” _ Shinki thought as he poked the needle from behind the palette, starting his work with a smile on his face.

Gaara’s birthday had come and all the family had gathered together to celebrate his special day. He didn’t want any lavish celebration, all he wants is the people he loves with him.

After opening the gift from Temari, having got him some new outfits and a picture frame of the family, Gaara smiled warmly. “Thank you, Temari. I greatly appreciate it.” Temari smiled affectionately as she organized all the gifts on another table.

“There’s one more!” Shikadai proclaimed as he picked up a small red gift bag sitting in the corner. He looked at the tag to see who it’s from. “Hey look, it’s from Shinki!”

Gaara’s face brightened when he heard his son’s name as Shikadai gave him the bag. Shinki smiled as his father accepted the gift and dug his hand into the bag, pulling out a square frame that contained a white cloth with his teddy bear’s face embroidered on it.

Gaara gasped as he stared at his present his baby boy gave him. “Shinki, I… I love it.”

The said boy couldn’t help but smiled broadly as his dad hugged him, with Shinki hugging back. It’s something that doesn’t happen often with people around, but it’s Gaara’s birthday and he’s willing to make his day as special as he can.


End file.
